Derek and Keffa
by Surri
Summary: Title stands for itself


It was such a miserable day outside, Derek was working and keffa was home alone. He huffed and rolled on the bed and flailed his arms in a dramatic way "HNN!" he said and sat up "bloody Christ! there's nothing to do here." he spoke to himself and reached for his phone to try and do something with someone. ANYTHING.

"Terrraaa pooooo! im bored! come keep me company!" he texted his best friend and lay on Derek's side of the bed.

Within a minute, Terra had texted him back saying "Gomen Keffa, toki and i have a date planned. I'll see what i can do later3"

Keffa nearly pitched his phone across his arms "stupid toki. making dates with terra and making him stay home alone.

He looked out the window, it was piss pouring raining...he couldn't even go for a walk without getting soaked and ruining his perfect hair. Rolling off the bed he decided to go take a long hot shower. It was no fun without Derek barging in and having a shower with him and having some fun play time. He blushed bright red at the thought and left the door open and hopped in the steaming hot shower.

"Ahhhhh" he cooed happily as the hot water pounded onto his slim figure. He ran the soap along his body,cleaning himself from top to bottom. he blushed and imagined his hands were dereks...and how skillful his hands were. He let out a little squeak of a moan and covered his mouth. That felt so...DIRTY. he blushed again and ran his hands down his thighs and wrapped his hands around himself. he plastered his back against the shower wall and stroked himself slowly. Moaning Derek's name on his lips each and every single time. He wanted the man OH SO BAD.

After imagining everything Derek would do to him when he got home, Keffa got off a few times in the shower until the water turned cold. He was not as satisified as he normally was. Derek wasn't in control of his orgasm. He pouted and left the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist gently and looked out to see if anyone had come home. He was hoping that Derek had gotten off work and snuck in the bathroom to hear him moaning his name...No luck.  
"Today is just not my day" he huffed and plopped on the bed. Maybe if he used a vibrator he would feel more fullfilled..."Nah...Probably not." he spoke to himself again. He continued to whine and mope on the bed. His legs spread out for anyone enterting the bedroom to see.

"What a nice surprise to see when I come home" came Derek's manly voice, the mere thought of hearing the man's voice made the hair on keffa's body stand on end as he sat up and saw Derek leaning against the doorframe.

"Were you waiting for me, Lovey?" the short haired man asked and walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge and smirked, trailing a finger along keffa's jawline he leaned close and gave the younger man a hot and passionate kiss "Dont worry, Derek is home to take care of his love" he winked. His other hand sliding up Keffa's thigh.

Keffa blushed and nodded. He was trying to wait for Derek. He looked away shyly and went to say something but his voice got caught in his throat. Derek had wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked him. "Hnn!" he gasped and looked at his boyfriend. "Der..." he moaned as the man continued to touch him in his most sensitive spot. He wanted more...more touching, more sensation. He wanted to reach the highest peek of orgasm and scream the man's name for all to hear. His thoughts were broken when he felt Derek's teeth sink into his neck. He let out a surprised gasp and immediately grasped the dark hair "I need you...Please" he begged.

Once hearing those sweet words from Keffa, Derek pushed the boy down and pinned him down "With pleasure." he loved the sight of Keffa below. Naked and needy for his body. Its just what he needed after a long day at work. He made quick work of his own clothing and caught keffa staring at him "i see you like this?" he ran his hand down his chest and licked his lips hotly. "dont worry love, you'll be feeling it soon" he spread Keffa's legs out and leaned down to lick the length of Keffa's cock slowly. He heard the sweet desperate cry of his lover and decided to tease him again with the same movement. He wanted keffa so horny that he was begging for it.  
Keffa panted and moaned each time he felt Derek's skilled tongue touch his body "I cant wait...fuck me senseless Derek...Please!" he begged. He wrapped his legs around the man's neck and pushed him closer. He was a writhing mess right now. After playing with himself in the shower a few times he was already so sensitive. He blushed again when he felt Derek's fingers in his ass. He cried out a little and covered his mouth. The noise he made was akin to a cute little squeak.  
"Oh...Sensitive are we? were you naughty and playing with yourself when i wasn't home? bad Keffa" he purred teasingly and rubbed Keffa's insides. He knew he had hit a special spot when the redhead below let out another loud moan. "There it is. Lets see if i can make you sing" he purred. There was something amazing about keffa that he just ADORED. He loved every little bit of this man. He always wanted him to feel good.

"Der! i cant! AAHH! i need to feel you! thrust your hard cock in me!" Keffa cried out desperately and wrapped his legs tightly around his waist and looked up. His cheeks were a dusty red and he looked so irresistible right now. He had bit his knuckle and arched his hips in such a succulent way that Derek couldn't wait any longer. He aligned himself and pushed in slowly. He loved the long, drawn out moan on Keffa's lips. It was music to his ears.

Not giving Keffa proper time to adjust, he pulled out only to slam in and listen to the man scream out in complete bliss. He had hit his prostate head on and didn't show mercy. he wanted to hear him. He wanted to feel him. Keffa was so tight even now. it was simply amazing!

"Ahhh!" Keffa screamed out and reached up to pull Derek down, he gave him a hot kiss and arched his hips up. He was so close already. Derek was a big man and he always gave him a good pounding each time. He felt so full. He whined again when he felt the man's hand on his cock and stroking him. He felt so amazing right now! "hnnn! im gonna!..." he moaned again and after a few intense minutes he came between their sweaty bodies. He slumped back down and panted to catch his breath.  
He had a big smile on his face and ran his hand through his hair and shivered when Derek pulled out "God derek...that was just what i needed" he cooed in a sexy voice and winked at his man. He rolled onto Derek's chest and kissed him lovingly "why'd you get done work so early?" he asked.

Derek smirked "cuz i wanted to see you. And I knew you were frustrated with you. I heard you in the shower." he loved the look of shock on Keffa's face. He had come home way early and heard keffa in the shower and hid in the closet.

Keffa's face went white and he swatted at Derek and whined when the man held him close "Pervy!" he puffed his cheeks.


End file.
